The present invention relates to furniture. In particular but not exclusively, the present invention relates to wall partitions and/or cabinets which may be easily conveyed on retractable wheels or the like.
GB 1121442 describes a clamping device for enabling a wall partition to be locked between a floor and a ceiling. The clamping device is arranged to be retractably received in the top portion of the wall partition and is moveable between a retracted position and an extended position by action of springs. In the extended position, the clamping device engages with the ceiling, thereby locking the partition between floor and ceiling. To disengage the wall partition an operating cam is provided to urge the clamping device into its retracted position, against the action of the springs.
GB 1587053 describes demountable wall partitions which comprise a main panel having a spring loaded clamping member along the upper or lower edges of the panel. Retraction of the clamping member against the action of the springs is achieved using a manually operable retraction tool which has two arms. The arms are removably engagable with the clamping member and some other part of the partition, with the arms being pivotally interconnected by an over-centre locking mechanism. Cranking the arms in one direction permits the over-centre locking mechanism to be moved to a locked position with the clamping member retracted.
GB 1290599 relates to demountable wall partitions which incorporate castor wheels or rollers to support the weight of the partition when a clamping member is retracted, but are automatically relieved of the weight of the partition when the partition is clamped into position. The partition may be wheeled from one position to another by retracting the clamping member, located in the base of the partition, thereby lowering the partition from the ceiling and transferring the partition weight onto the castor wheels. In another embodiment, the head or top of the partition comprises a retractable clamping member which includes springs which overcome springs supporting the wheels located in the panel base when the clamping member is extracted.
It is an objective of the embodiments of the present invention to provide improved furniture incorporating retractable wheels, which enable the furniture to be conveyed more easily when required.
The present invention provides furniture comprising: wheels for supporting the furniture, the wheels being moveable between a retracted position and an extended position, in the retracted position the wheels being retracted within a base portion of the furniture and in the extended position the wheels extending from the base portion to support the weight of the furniture; and an over-centre locking mechanism operatively associated with the wheels, for moving the wheels between the retracted and extended positions.
Conveniently the wheels may be rollers, castors or the like which may be selected by the skilled addressee for any particular piece of furniture.
The over-centre locking mechanism is preferably located in the base portion of the display system to facilitate access to and operation of the locking mechanism. The over-centre locking mechanism may however be located at any position along a vertical centre-line of the panel. Conveniently the over-centre locking mechanism is moved between a locked and an unlocked position by use of a key or operating lever which may be inserted into a socket or hole of the locking mechanism. Alternatively, the locking mechanism may be operated by a motor, particularly an electric motor.
Preferably, a single over-centre locking mechanism serves to operate all the wheels associated with a single item of furniture; generally, two or more wheels may be provided for each item.
In a first embodiment, the furniture is in the form of a panel or wall partition which may be releasably engaged with a ceiling or ceiling track. Preferably therefore, the panel or wall partition further comprises a clamping member for engaging the ceiling. The clamping member may be retractably received in an upper portion of the panel or wall partition. Preferably, the over-centre locking mechanism controls both the retraction of the clamping member and extension of the wheels.
Preferably, each of said wheels is mounted to a lower end of a leg which extends within the panel or wall partition for linking the wheels with a part of the clamping member. In this manner, retraction of the clamping member causes the leg to be pushed downwards and the wheels to extend from the base, raising the base of the panel or wall partition from the ground.
In a second embodiment the furniture is in the form of a free standing cabinet or the like. An undercarriage unit comprising the over-centre locking mechanism and wheels may be provided in the base of the cabinet, or the over-centre locking mechanism and wheels may be integral components of the cabinet. The wheel means may be connected to the over-centre locking mechanism by a pivot arm or arms for. In use, operation of the over-centre locking mechanism causes the arm or arms to be pivoted upwards or downwards thereby raising or lowering the wheels as appropriate. Typically, a separate arm is connected to each wheel and a plurality of wheels may be controlled by a single over-centre locking mechanism.